Not You!
by hlytxaccountant
Summary: What's wrong with severus Snape? And why does harry keep thinking about Malfoy?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The entire Harry Potter series was created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue, all you'd get is a $20 Merry and Pippin t-shirt, which I refuse to part with.  
  
A/N: Yay! Another Harry Potter fic and I only just got done uploading the last one. This one will actually be about Harry. I wanted to write this before the 5th book because I already had a plan about what would happen, but it did and I can't see it as anything else now. So Padfoot is still dead, but I don't know yet if I'll leave him like that, I love him to much. Anyway, this will (hopefully) turn out to be a Harry/Draco slash, but I don't want to make it like every other slash I've read. But more than likely it will. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Chapter One- Not You!  
  
It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, the beautiful leaves were falling from trees. The last good day of the year before winter came. Anyone would've wanted to be outside, enjoying the last bit of warmth. But Harry Potter was inside, heading to the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his least favorite class, Potions.  
"I would much rather be outside than in the dungeons with Snape and the ferret," groaned a tall redhead to the left of Harry.  
"Well, I would too, but this is really important! Potions is a vital class to become an Auror," a bushy haired girl replied.  
"But Hermione-" the redhead began.  
"No, Ron. We are going to class, not faking sick. Now move!" Hermione said.  
Harry just shook his head and laughed to himself. His best friends were constantly arguing. Everyone in Gryffindor tower, hell, everyone in the whole school was hoping they would snog and get it over with. Harry wanted the best for them, but it was only the 2nd week of school, their bickering would get really old after awhile.  
Now, don't think for one second that Harry would do anything to get rid of his friends, because there's a better chance of Voldemort showing up for the final battle in a frilly pink thong than Harry abandoning his friends. Ron and Hermione are the only reasons Harry survived this last summer. The pain of losing his godfather, Sirius, and hearing the prophecy for the first time. He spent most of his days locked away in his room at 4 Privet Drive, reading his books and trying to teach himself Occlumency.  
'I won't let something like this happen to me again, just because I didn't want to listen,' he thought bitterly. 'Sirius would still be here if it wasn't for me.'  
They had reached the Potions room and sat at their usual seats. Professor Severus Snape stalked into the room in his usual billowing robes with a scowl on his face.  
"Today we will be making a glamor potion. This isn't for big changes. The Glamor Potion is only used for things like nose changes, eye and hair color. The instructions are on the board. We will be testing the potion on a student at the end of class," his eyes strayed to Neville Longbottom, who whimpered and hid his face. "Get to work."  
There was a rustle as everyone went to get their supplies. "He seems to be in a great mood, doesn't he?" asked Ron.  
"Yeah, he hasn't taken any points off for breathing. I wonder what's wrong?" Hermione wondered.  
"Who cares? As long as he leaves me alone, I'll be happy," said Harry.  
They worked in silence for a few minutes, cutting the roots the needed for the potion. Then came what they had all been dreading.  
"Hello, Potty."  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, temper flaring.  
"I just wanted to see how you're doing. Tell me, what's life like now, with no one at all? First your parents, then your dog of a godfather," Malfoy drawled. "It must be tough."  
"Tell me, Malfoy, what's life like now that you can't threaten people with your daddy's money?" Harry retorted.  
Malfoy flushed pink. "Shut up about my father, Potter."  
"Then go away."  
Scowling, Malfoy walked back to his seat on the other side of the room.  
"God, he's such a prat," muttered Ron.  
"He's just upset about his dad," Hermione said.  
"And we care because?" Harry said in a cold voice.  
Hermione just gave him a look and went back to her potion. At the end of class, Snape said, "Class, put a sample of your potion in a flask and put it on my desk. We shall test it next time." With that he left the room.  
  
"I'm not sure I like this new Snape," said Ron.  
"Yeah...." Harry said. He wondered what was wrong with the most hated teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Ok, I know that this was awful, but I'm not very good at opening fics and I'm not sure where I want this to go. Please review and tell me how to make this better. It almost killed me to re-read and make sure everything was right. As it is, I skimmed most of it because I don't like it. If you actually made it this far, please hit the little review button and tell me what you think. I don't think I'd mind if it was flames, as long as you told me what would make it better. But DON'T tell me to take it off the site and never write again, cause I won't listen. 


End file.
